Web-based applications provide Web clients with a point of entry to backend applications, servers and/or services. These applications provide Web pages to Web clients based on Web technologies and protocols (e.g., HyperText Transfer Protocol, Java, etc.). User interface (UI) frameworks have been developed to facilitate development of such Web-based applications. These frameworks provide code libraries and messaging protocols which a developer may leverage to develop Web applications.
Using conventional development tools, it is difficult to manage the layout of Web pages and of the pages' constituent components (e.g., widgets, etc.). Moreover, systems are desired for improved visualization and management of the relationships, connections, usage data, rankings and/or other metadata of the pages and components.